Anhelo
by Tsuki-chan93
Summary: 1.-Anhelo:Porque se anhela lo que se ama. 2.-Miedo:Temor de amar y ser herido. 3.-Oportunidad:La esperanza del corazón. 4.- Amor: La expresión del alma.
1. Anhelo

**Disclaimer: **KHR! no me pertenece; únicamente la historia es mía.

**

* * *

**

Un joven de ojos oscuros se dirige –como todas la mañanas –a la casa de la persona que le infunde sentimientos más allá de la amistad; a la casa de aquel que sin proponerlo le roba suspiros y deseos; camina hacía el departamento de aquel que jamás será suyo; aquel al que llama amigo sin verdaderamente desear serlo; pues sus sentimientos trascienden la amistad.

Mientras camina pausadamente, acercándose a aquella morada; las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer armoniosamente; mojando a aquel chico japonés; al llegar, sus ojos se posaron en la ventana de aquel apartamento, contemplando la ventana, sin importarle la lluvia que comenzaba a caer.

.

_Anhelo: _

_Es lo que siento cada vez que te veo._

_En la vida se anhelan las cosas, y a las personas;_

_Lo que se tiene, y lo que nunca podrá ser tuyo._

_Para mí; eres una persona inalcanzable;_

_Lo que siento en mi pecho, me quema;_

_No sé qué hacer._

_._

La puerta de aquel lugar se abrió presurosa; la persona que salió chasqueo la lengua al observar el agua caer; aún así decidió ir rumbo a la escuela, pues como la mano derecha del Décimo, no podía dejar que la llovizna le impidiera proteger a su jefe.

El albino bajo las escaleras con sombrilla en mano; a punto de abrirla observó unos ojos marrones oscuros; y al portador de ellos completamente humedecido por la aguacero; abrió sus ojos un poco; y con tono molesto preguntó.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo idiota?― El aludido sonrió sin responderle; únicamente observo a detalle a su amado.

.

_Quiero que me veas, que estés conmigo;_

_Que me ames, _

_¿Por qué no te das cuenta?_

_Cada día que pasa; este sentimiento crece;_

_Es algo fervoroso que me carcome lentamente._

_._

Al llegar a la escuela; algunas partes estaban encharcadas; a unos pasos del instituto, ambos jóvenes bajo un paraguas vieron al sucesor Vongola. Gokudera se acerco hacia Sawada ―soltó la sombrilla en mano― al ver que Tsuna estaba a punto de caer en uno de esos charcos, impidiendo que estampara en el piso; y con una sonrisa que únicamente es para su jefe; le preguntó con preocupación _"_¿se encuentra bien, Jyuudaime?_"._

Ese actuar molesto a uno de los presentes; aunque saludo como de costumbre ―sonriente―.

.

_Tsuna no es el mundo; aunque para ti parezca serlo._

_Ese actuar tuyo provoca en mí un sentimiento desconocido,_

_En esos momentos –cuando le sonríes –me gustaría encerrarte, alejarte de todo._

_Eso está mal…lo sé._

_._

Al voltear hacia Yamamoto; el peliplata alejó la sonrisa de su rostro para cambiarla por una de molestia y desdén.

.

_Pero no me dejas opción; ¿por qué no sonríes cuando estoy yo?_

_¿o estás para mí? _

_¿por qué no eres mío?_

_Tal vez suene superficial; no lo sé. _

_Pero tus cabellos cual plata, tus labios, tus ojos;_

_Todo tu ser._

_Necesito monopolizarlo, hacerlo mío._

_Tengo que hacer algo o de lo contrario…_

_Me volveré loco._

_._

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad; la campana que anuncia el final sonó. Sawada se marchó sin sus guardianes con Sasagawa feliz de estar con la chica. El albino "Tsk"-queó por lo bajo al ver como se alejaba el Vongola.

.

_Pero no sólo quiero tu cuerpo._

_Anhelo por sobre todo tu alma y corazón._

_Por eso; cuándo estás tan cerca de mí… te siento tan lejos._

_._

Takeshi observó esa acción; y sintiendo un impulso en su ser ―incapaz de controlarlo― se abalanzó contra el chico; acercando sus cuerpos y sus rostros.

El medio italiano le aventó en acto reflejo, soltó un "idiota" y se marchó sin voltear hacia atrás; mientras el japonés veía la espalda de aquel joven desaparecer en la lejanía una sonrisa se mostró en su faz.

.

_Algo me quema por dentro, _

_No es deseo ni pasión:_

_Es el anhelo de tu corazón._

_

* * *

Gracias a las personas que leyeron este sencillo y corto fanfic :D_

Tenía ganas de escribir este fic desde la semana pasada; pero no había podido U_U

Si a alguien le gustó ¿me deja un review por favor? :D

Gracias.

Ja ne! ;D


	2. Miedo

Konnichiwa! Esto era originalmente un One-shot; pero sus comentarios me animaron a hacer una secuela; aún no sé si sea de tres o cuatro capítulos este fic; pero espero les guste este capítulo

Muchas gracias por sus reviews; son bien lindas *Abrazo*

**Disclaimer:** KHR! no me pertenece ni sus personajes; son de Amano-sensei

Disclaimer 2: La canción usada es _"Tengo Miedo"_ del grupo Yndio (así esncontré que se escribía); sólo la use sin fines lucrativos para este fic.

* * *

_**Miedo …**_

_Por que cada vez que te veo, siento algo en mis entrañas, y en mi pecho que no conozco._

_Porque cuando sonríes, deseo que esa sonrisa sea sólo para mi. _

_Tengo miedo de estos sentimientos que comienzan a nacer en mí ser_

_De amarte… De entregarme… De perderte…_

_Miedo…_

_De que ames a alguien más, que me traiciones, de no ser necesario._

_Lo que siento por él, es diferente a lo que me haces sentir; hacia él es amistad, confianza, cariño; hacia ti son: celos, desesperación, molestia, dolor… temor._

_Por eso cuando te acercas a mi, me alejó de ti. No quiero sufrir, llorar, ser débil; tengo que ser fuerte, por él, soy su mano derecha, debo de ser fuerte, de ser el mejor; pero siempre estás ahí; un paso delante de mi, con esa estúpida sonrisa, observándome…, animando a la persona que respeto; cautivándome y al mismo tiempo molestándome._

Ha pasado una semana desde aquella vez que Yamamoto intentó un acercamiento hacia el joven de ojos esmeraldas; el albino empezó a notar las emociones dirigidas hacia aquel chico japonés, primero fue la irritación y molestia; ahora: Miedo, de reconocer sus sentimientos, de aceptar que siente algo más allá de la amistad por el moreno, de no ser amado o de ser amado y luego desechado.

― Tsk ― chasqueó la lengua mientras caminaba en dirección al instituto, pues sus pensamientos no le permitían concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran sus nuevas emociones. Además la ausencia de aquel moreno durante toda esa semana no ayudaba al ojiesmeralda, pues entre menos le veía, pensaba más en él.

Al parecer Takeshi le estaba evitando, pero eso terminaría ese día; Gokudera había decidido confrontar al estúpido ese; pues el Décimo estaba preocupado por el repentino alejamiento, y como buen guardián, tenía que hacer lo posible para calmar las preocupaciones y estrés de su jefe.

La hora de la salida había llegado, Hayato estaba dispuesto a hablar con el japonés; pero observó a una chica acercarse a él, y como este le sonreía de esa forma tonta con la que reía siempre frente a los demás; posteriormente ambos jóvenes se alejaron; Hayato dio media vuelta sobre sus talones, y salió de aquel salón, no sin antes despedirse cortés de su jefe.

Había pasado media hora aproximadamente desde que salió de la escuela; se encontraba en su habitación viendo hacia la ventana, exhalando el humo del tabaco en sus labios; y sonriendo amargamente al recordar la escena de momentos antes. _"Soy un idiota"_ pensó.

Prendió la radio, era la estación de música mix para todos los gustos, desde rock, clásica hasta pop o baladas; la hora romántica estaba comenzando así que decidió apagarla, pero el anuncio que hizo el locutor le abstuvo de hacerlo; dejando encendido el aparato.

_Damas y cabelleros; muchas veces tenemos miedo del amor; de ser heridos, de muchas cosas; por eso para todos los corazones que sufren por amar sin saber sí son amados o si durará ese amor; les presentamos una petición especial de un chico enamorado, estudiante del instituto Namimori: Sawada Tsunayoshi, ― "¡¿Qué rayos? ¡¿El Décimo hablaba a esos lugares?, ok voy a escuchar, sólo para saber sobre que piensa el Décimo", pensó mientras el locutor continuaba hablando ― que acaba de confesarle sus sentimientos a la Madonna de su escuela, la cual acepto sus sentimientos._

El chico se alegró por su jefe, y decidido a escuchar la melodía, cerró sus ojos al tiempo en que introducía el cigarrillo en sus labios; inhalando y exhalando con placer aquel contenido nocivo. La rola empezó a sonar inundando los sentidos del chico sentado junto a la ventana con los ojos cerrados.

_Tengo miedo, que como un pájaro__  
te me vueles de la mano._

__

Tengo miedo, de que todo lo  
que hago se en vano.

Tengo miedo, de decirte  
que te quiero y no quererte.

_Tengo miedo, de vivir pero también  
temo a la muerte._

Al inicio de la canción; un chico de ojos marrones había llegado al departamento de aquel medio-italiano; le observo acomodado frente a la ventana, fumando un cigarro; se preguntaba si era buena idea o no de interrumpir ese momento en que parecía concentrarse en algo; pero la semana había sido tan difícil estar sin verlo, sin hablarle; los entrenamientos de béisbol, los recados de los profesores; todo le había impedido acercarse a ese chico por tanto tiempo. Y hoy que finalmente había pensado en que esos sentimientos que le carcomían debían de ser expresados aún a pesar del evidente rechazo, lo haría.

Aunque no contaba con que aquella chica le pidiera salir para confesarle sus sentimientos, y al saber que eso requería valor, aceptó ir con ella para decirle que él amaba a alguien más; ella le sonrió y se retiró; ahora era el turno de él ser valiente frente a Gokudera.

Aspiro una bocanada de aire, y empezó a subir las escaleras a paso firme, así que alcanzó a escuchar unas frases de aquella melodía, lo que le hizo detenerse delante de la puerta de madera.

_Tengo miedo, de marcharme__  
y lamentar haber partido._

__

Tengo miedo, de jugarme y  
lamentar haber perdido.

Tengo miedo, de buscarte un día  
y saber que te fuiste.

_Tengo miedo, de saber que la  
eternidad no existe. _

Gokudera por su parte; se sentía identificado con la tonada; tiró la colilla del cigarrillo, abrió sus ojos dirigiéndolos hacia el aparato, y la imagen del moreno le vino a la mente, sin saber que este se encontraba frente a su puerta blanca.

_Tengo miedo, de decirte  
que te quiero y no quererte._

__

Tengo miedo, de vivir pero también  
temo a la muerte.

Tengo miedo, que la flor de ayer  
hoy pierda su fragancia.

Tengo miedo, en el día en que  
dejé atrás mi infancia.

Tengo miedo, porque ayer gritar  
era mi forma de ir hablando.

_Tengo miedo, que hoy callar  
sea mi forma de ir gritando._

― Che~ no creo que esa canción vaya con el Décimo ― suspiro hartó― más bien va con lo que siento en estos momentos ¡Maldición! ― gritó frustrado al concluir la frase; Yamamoto había escuchado todo. _"Así que ya tiene alguien en mente"_ rió con tristeza para sí, alejándose poco a poco de aquella puerta sin tocarla.

Pero algo le detuvo; fue aquella canción; pues un párrafo en específico había expresado y captado sus emociones, y se repetía en su cabeza, a pesar de que minutos antes la radio había sido apagada.

_Tengo miedo, de marcharme__  
y lamentar haber partido._

__

Tengo miedo, de jugarme y  
lamentar haber perdido.

_Tengo miedo, de buscarte un día  
y saber que te fuiste._

No, él no sería como el de la melodía; así que regreso de donde se alejaba, y toco con insistencia, hasta que el dueño de aquel departamento abrió maldiciendo; pero calló al verle, la mirada esmeralda reflejaba un gran shock e incredulidad, que en instantes desapareció y fue cambiada por molestia.

El chico de ojos marrón preguntó con una sonrisa y algo nervioso.

― ¿P-Puedo pasar? ― le observo detenidamente, esperando un _"Lárgate"_ que nunca llegó. Contrarió a eso, el albino se retiró del umbral en señal de aprobación y una orden de _"Cierra la puerta, idiota"._

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Las desilusione? Espero que no. Acepto sus críticas, abucheos, sugerencias o comentarios.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo; gracias por leer este capítulo.

Ja ne! ;D


	3. Esperanza

Yo! Minna-san; muchas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad me animan a seguir escribiendo; lamento la demora en subir el capítulo.

**Disclaimer:**KHR! No me pertenece, es de Amano-sensei

Oportunidad: La esperanza del corazón.

* * *

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban frente a frente, separados por una mesilla de baja altura; sentados sobre aquellos almohadones orientales colocados sobre la alfombra beige en medio de la habitación. La nada era lo que escuchaba, hasta que el más impaciente cuestionó.

― ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?― el pálido rostro molesto y cejas enarcadas casi juntas.

_Reí, fue lo único que supe hacer ante la pregunta; me siento agobiado, nervioso; como sí algo se atorará en mi garganta. Intento controlarme, pero al ver esas orbes esmeralda__s el nerviosismo incrementa con rapidez. Aclaro mi garganta y algo nervioso digo._

― Jaja, Gokudera ― el rostro nippon se vuelve serio; aún nervioso― t-tú… ¿quieres a alguien?.

_Woo! Un peso de encima desaparece de mis hombros, pero me tenso al ver la expre__sión de su rostro. _

El de cabellos nácar siente su sangre subir al rostro; piensa en la canción de minutos antes. Su corazón late furioso ante la pregunta, y con un tono fingido de molestia responde.

― ¡I-Idiota! ¡Por supuesto que sí; el décimo es muy importante para mí, claro que lo quiero!

Fue la respuesta formulada, el albino se reprimió internamente. _'Idiota; eso sonó muy mal, muy… raro; claro que quiero al Décimo, pero no en esa forma; ¡argh!'._

El moreno expresó inconsciente la tristeza que sentía en su ser al escuchar esas palabras; _'¿Qué esperabas?'_ pensó con pesar. Aunque intentó mostrar una sonrisa, aquellos ojos marrones reflejaban el verdadero penar de aquel chico japonés.

― ¡Ah…! Ya veo ― sonrió― entonces espero que estén bien...― levantó se para partir ― ya sabes… Tsuna y tú…―se detuvo a observar los movimientos incómodos de su escucha, observó desilusión en la mirada y las cejas arrugadas ¿acaso eso era dolor? No, no podía ser así; Gokudera jamás prestó interés en él, menos ahora.

_Me levantó de aquel cojín blanco, no puedo estar más aquí; siento que me asfixió, ahora sólo queda una de mis rodillas en el piso mientras en la otra me recargo con la mano para levantarme; pero la cara que hace Gokudera y esos ojos verdes dilatados me detienen en esa posición, estoy seguro que tengo una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro._

― Tsk, sí eso era todo; no me hubieras molestado. Friki del béisbol ― gruño.

Yamamoto regresó a su posición sobre el colchoncillo; la mirada acaramelada sobre el portador de aquellos ojos aguamarina.

― Go-Gokudera; tengo algo que decirte

― ¡¿Por qué no te largas? ― gritó, evitando la mirada almíbar.

― Jaja, vamos, deja te digo lo que siento ― suplicó en un susurro. El de piel nívea viró hacia su interlocutor abruptamente, con un ligero abrir de parpados en asombro.

― Che~, Tienes tres minutos; tengo cosas que hacer.

― Mmm ― Yamamoto se paró de aquel cojincillo, se ubicó al lado de su amigo, y a gran cercanía le confesó.

― Jeje, esto es más difícil de lo que creí; Gokudera yo… creo que te amo

― ¡¿Ah? ― este se alejo ante la confesión.

― No, no creo. Estoy seguro― le miró el japonés con sinceridad.

― ¡Ambos somos hombres! ¡¿Eres estúpido? ― intentó evadir, volteando a otro lado.

― Jaja, probablemente lo sea, pero si soy un idiota o… estúpido es sólo por ti, Gokudera.

― ¡Quiero que te largues! ¡Ahora!

_Me__ gritó, intenta alejarme de su vida, no quiere nada conmigo; eso me rompe, pero al mismo tiempo siento que nada importa. Dejo de pensar, me guio por mis sentimientos y antes de que se levante o intente atacarme o insultarme más; me abalanzó contra él. _

_Posó mis labios sobre los suyos, sintiendo ese calor, esa humedad, "Auch" digo. Siento una punzada en mi labio inferior, es a causa de una mordida, de ahí sale algo de sangre. _

'_Gokudera… ¿tanto me detestas?', encorvo una sonrisa, me levanto con cuidado, pues temo que malinterprete mi acción, sus ojos me observan con furia, pero al mismo tiempo con algo indescifrable para mi._

_Llegó hasta la blanca puerta de madera; me dispongo a salir cuando escuchó._

― _No amo al Décimo, le respeto._

'_Eso es darme esperanza ¿no?'. Me alejo de aquella perilla, mis pasos presurosos van hacia él; le abrazó por la cintura, se resiste; forcejeamos un poco y caemos al frío piso._

El moreno acaricia los cabellos y las mejillas de su compañero en aquel juego de la mafia; le mira con ternura y pasión. El peliplata intenta salir de aquella situación sin éxito alguno; pues en el fondo no intenta zafarse, ese tacto desconocido le mueve las entrañas, le hace sentir descargas eléctricas inexplicables; su cuerpo le pide más, pero su mente racionaliza e intenta separarse de aquel roce de pieles inocente, pero anhelado para el castaño.

― Gokudera, quisiera darte tu espacio, pero no puedo ― la mirada marrón cambió de ternura a dolor, los cabellos oscuros tocaron el cuello pálido del albino, este sintió un cosquilleo.

Para cuando se logró alzar un poco observo frustración en aquellos ojos marrones, la mirada aguamarina sintió culpa al ver al feliz chico en ese estado, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, sintiendo humedecer su tórax. Aquella camisa azul empapada por el líquido salado del moreno que sacaba sus emociones en ese instante: la frustración, el despecho, aquel dolor; todo eso salió de aquellos ojos, desahogando aquellos sentimientos no correspondidos.

― Tsk ― ese único sonido salió de los labios del albino, posteriormente recargo su cabeza en el piso y dejó al samurái sacar aquel pesar que le carcomía, pues sabía que las emociones pueden volver al más fuerte en alguien tosco y hostil, o en el peor caso, vulnerable.

**,,,…,,,**

Las horas pasaron y sin darse cuenta, ambos chicos se encontraban abrazados, recostados sobre el frío piso de madera. El moreno despertó sintiendo un cálido cuerpo bajo el suyo; abrió los ojos sorprendido y sonriente, acarreó con cuidado al peliplata hasta la cama del mismo con delicadeza.

Una vez en la habitación; Takeshi acomodó al chico de sus suspiros como si se tratase de un cristal a punto de romperse, recostándose al lado de su querido Hayato.

El de piel nívea aún en sus ensoñaciones, abrazó al guardián de la lluvia, aferrándose a él, y en sueños murmuró _"Yamamoto… baka…"_ apenas audible, pero el dueño del nombre capto con claridad su mote; sonriente el japonés deposito un beso en la frente blanquecina y se dispuso a dormir.

_Después de tocar la tersa piel de Gokudera sabiendo que sueña conmigo, __y susurra mi nombre sin darse cuenta; pienso que tengo una oportunidad de estar a su lado._

* * *

¿Qué tal? Espero les haya gustado; de verdad muchas gracias por sus reviews, y espero se animen a dejar más ;D

Ja ne! :D

Spoiler:

En el próximo capítulo habrá lemmon *_* y es 10 años en el futuro


	4. Amor

Konnichiwa! :D Muchas gracias por sus reviews, son bien lindas.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! no me pertenece, es de Amano Akira

* * *

_Amor: La expresión del alma._

_

* * *

_

― ¡Ahhh! ― se escuchó un grito varonil en la oscuridad de aquel escondite; dos amantes se encontraban con las luces apagadas, únicamente la luz lunar se asomaba a través de las cortinas semitransparentes de aquella base.

― Resiste un poco más, Gokudera… ― dijo otra masculina voz con sutileza y algo de dificultad.

― I-Idiota… ¡Duele! ― la luz se prendió, y permitió ver aquellos rostros varoniles apreciarse, uno de ellos tenía cabellos plata y gemas por ojos; otro cabellos negros y ojos marrón. Ambos en trajes negros con diferencia de sus camisas.

El albino fue quien prendió la luz, pues su amanten le estaba curando una herida del hombro recibida en una misión en China. La razón de estar a oscuras, es porque el albino no quería dejarse ver con el guardián de la lluvia en tan vergonzosa situación, como ayudarle a vendarse su brazo de un balazo.

Él es la mano derecha y no puede darse el lujo de mostrar debilidad frente a cualquiera; aún en contra de su orgullo y por no preocupar a Tsuna, le pidió a Yamamoto que le ayudará, pero este ― debido a la poca luz― le lastimo sin querer― .

― Pero Gokudera… me dijiste que apagara la luz― protestó inocente.

― Che… ― refunfuñó.

Las horas pasaron; las actividades, el papeleo, todo lo referente a la Familia por ese día había terminado; en esos momentos gozaban de una relativa paz; pues los Vongola ahora tenían varias alianzas con diferentes mafias, una de ellas; la mafia china, que sus heridas le costó a Gokudera; motivo por el que su novio se preocupaba por él de sobremanera.

**,,,…,,,**

'_Hayato… aún eres tan impulsivo; aún te desvives por Tsuna, pero sobre todo…'_― el rostro japonés se entristece, detiene su andar. Al no escuchar los pasos de su pareja, Hayato se para también, ladea un poco su cabeza, esperando ver el motivo de aquel detener, pero no lo encuentra, únicamente observa al moreno con la mirada gacha en la lobreguez de la noche, entre uno de esos callejones sombríos que les llevan al departamento que comparten desde hace años.

― Hayato… ― murmura sin levantar la mirada, observando el inerte pavimento desgastado.

― Tsk, no me llames así fuera de … ― _"¿casa?, puedo considerar ese lugar un hogar junto al idiota, no; aún nada es seguro; aún ese miedo de entregarme por completo me persigue"._ Chasquea mentalmente― ya sabes.

Se va caminando sin mirar atrás, el otro esboza una melancólica sonrisa, y le sigue.

― G-Gokudera… espera…

**,,,…,,,**

Ambos llegan al departamento, Yamamoto saca las llaves con presura mientras el ojiesmeralda le observa extrañado frunciendo las cejas.

El ojimarrón se adentra, enciende las luces, y con una brillante sonrisa recibe a su amado.

― Hayato… Tadaima! ― _'Jeje, seguro eso lo sorprendió, siempre quise recibirlo así'._

El de cabellos plata no contestó, siguió se de filo, pasando de largo al moreno, no sin antes cerrar la puerta de la entrada de un azotó. Luego le miró por el rabillo de su ojo, observando la palpable tristeza de esos ojos almíbar.

"_Che~, ¿qué le pasa? Siento como se me subió la sangre hasta la cabeza. Siempre tiene esos detalles para conmigo" __― _el blanco rostro expresó culpa en su mirar_― . "Sí continua con esa actitud hacia mi, no creo poder seguir siendo yo…; necesito ser firme… no depender ni confiar de nadie; excepto del Décimo, mi relación con Yamamoto es algo que se dio por circunstancias; nada más._

_Es algo que un día acabará, pero que jamás me afectará; no puedo permitirme ese tipo de debilidad, no puedo proteger al Décimo y a ese idiota, así que por eso no puedo corresponder lo que siente, pero…"._

― Intento de samurái― llamó la atención de este con esa ofensa en tono suavizado, acercó se a él, y en un susurro le incitó.

― Déjate de tonterías, y vamos a la cama― dicho eso se fue al cuarto designado. La incrédula expresión de su amante no daba lugar a nada más, posterior a ese acto cambió de nuevo al de dolor.

'_Hayato, todavía no entiendes lo que siento por ti; es verdad que te deseo, que quiero estar contigo; pero aún estás tan lejos, este anhelo aún me carcome por dentro. _

_Te he tenido incontables veces, pero cada una de ellas desgarra mi corazón al saber que no eres mío._

_Sé que aún no te entregas a mi por la desconfianza de tu alma, y porque no puedes abandonar a Tsuna, ¿por qué? ¿es tan importante ser su mano derecha? _

_¿Por qué aún no me entiend__es? ¿de verdad no sientes nada más?_

_¿Por qué me entregas tu cuerpo, pero no tu corazón?'_

Yamamoto Takeshi se oprimía su pecho tras las ropas, como si con eso detuviera aquel dolor inmaterial.

**,,,…,,,**

― ¡¿Q-Qué haces? ― preguntó agitado el ojiverde al sentirse abusado, pues su pareja le aventó contra la cama, le desnudo mediante forcejeos y ahora le tenía como una presa frente a él; el rostro albino dio la vuelta, sin querer mirar a su amante.

― Esto es lo que quieres ¿no? ― la mirada dolida, pero seria del moreno mientras decía esas palabras no fue percibida por el ojiesmeralda ― Siempre tenemos sexo, pero…

Uno de los dedos del japonés entró con brusquedad a la pequeña cavidad pálida de su pareja. El albino gritó en dolor al sentir como otro dedo entraba en ese seco hueco de su ser, unas pequeñas lágrimas contenidas se mostraron.

"_¡Maldición!, por qué carajos lloro sí no soy una mujer…" _Pensó el medio italiano.

Gotas saladas empezaron a recorrer una de sus mejillas, resbalándose con delicadeza, pero lo más sorprendente es que no eran de él, sino que le pertenecían al guardián de la lluvia; así mismo sintió como aquellos dedos salían delicadamente.

Gokudera ensanchó los ojos al tiempo que su amante los encogía en sufrimiento, la imagen le recordó a la primera vez que le vio llorar en su departamento, pero esta vez era en silencio, era un dolor ahogado y se maldijo a sí mismo por no darse cuenta que hacia sufrir a la persona que se desvivía por él, mientras que él le insultaba o le hacía menos; pues sin darse cuenta había dado por hecho desde hace tiempo que siempre que le entregará su cuerpo al japonés, este le seguiría amando, pero ahora se percató de que no era así; había algo más que tal vez él no le podría dar, y por eso mismo Yamamoto ahora lloraba.

― Tsk, sí no eres feliz; ¡lárgate! ― Gritó intentando sonar molesto, pero fallo; el moreno le contempló por unos instantes en confusión y angustia, ¿lo dejaba ir? ¿por ser débil? ¿por llorar frente a él debido a que le ama?.

― H-Hayato ― las cejas encorvadas en agonía se mostraron, y la voz le temblaba.

"_No puedo hacerte feliz, es mejor que te largues", _pensó el hombre desnudo sobre las sábanas, se cubrió los ojos llenos de dolor y frustración con su brazo, pero Yamamoto no perdió de vista una pequeña gota que cayó en la blanca tela de aquella cama.

― No, aunque me pidas que me vaya, no lo haré ― dijo firme, con seriedad, como si se enfrentase a un adversario.

Su acompañante se levantó con un rostro sorprendido; Takeshi sonrió, empezó a limpiar las gotas de sal que salían de los ojos esmeralda, con sutileza.

― Hayato, no puedo irme porque te amo ― lo último lo mencionó en un susurro ― te amo tanto que duele saber que no eres mío.

― ¿De que carajos hablas? ― ahora ambos se acomodaban, sentándose en la cama.

― Jaja… bueno, siempre tenemos sexo, pero nunca hemos hecho el amor ― pronunció con torpeza las palabras.

La mirada inquisitiva cual gema se clavaba en su ser.

― Y sabes… yo quisiera tenerte de verdad, que me ames; no espero que sea igual como yo te amo, pero aunque sea un poco, aunque fuera una pequeña parte quiero ocupar un lugar en tu corazón; no que siempre sea Tsuna.

El albino suspiró.

― El Décimo es lo más importante en mi vida, no puedo ponerte en primer lugar.

'_Lo sabía…'_ se dijo a sí mismo el samurái, con los ojos casi cerrados del pesar, no quería escuchar lo demás, pero tenía que. Gokudera no expresa lo que siente y esta era una rara oportunidad.

― El Décimo salvó mi vida y tiene un corazón puro… no puedo corresponder lo que sientes por mi de igual manera ― el flequillo blanco cubrió los ojos verdes― p-pero… pero…

Las palabras no salieron, se quedaron atoradas en la garganta, provocando una punzada, un hueco en el pecho del medio italiano; ahora era él quien sentía ahogarse en las emociones que no era capaz de mostrar, y por eso estaba a punto de perder al ser que ama, aún cuando no acepte ese sentimiento del todo.

― ¿Hayato?

― te… ― musitó.

― ¿Eh?

― Vete…

El corazón del samurái se quebró; observó la mirada ensombrecida de Gokudera y decidió irse por el bien de su pareja, pues eso era lo que deseaba.

― Mm…― el albino sintió se caer en la oscuridad, agachó más la mirada y se tapo con la sábana.

El moreno se levantó, se hincó frente a la persona que tenía delante de él; tomo la blanquecina mano, y sintió el pequeño temblor de aquellos dedos largos, finos, hermosos que le tocaron en varias noches de pasión.

Una melancólica sonrisa se postró en el rostro nippon, y de forma exquisita beso aquella piel de su amado, aquella mano suave que fue suya.

'_Gokudera, perdóname… Pero me tengo que jugar nuestro futuro, sino lo hago; jamás estaremos juntos de verdad"_

― Sayonara…

Antes de poder levantarse, unos finos labios se encontraban sobre los del ex beisbolista, este abrió los ojos, sonrió internamente y abrazó con fuerza a la persona amada.

"_Aunque sea doloroso, aunque jamás digas que me amas, aunque nunca seas __mío de verdad, no puedo dejarte…"_ pensó el japonés profundizando aquel beso.

'_Aunque mi orgullo lo pierda, sólo por esta vez __te diré lo que siento… pues el temor a perderte así es mayor que el miedo a entregarme a ti…'_ pensó el medio italiano explorando aquella humeda cavidad de su amante con pasión.

Aquella noche, así como hace una década, ambos hombres durmieron abrazados, sintiendo el calor mutuo, sin ir más allá, que el expresar sus sentimientos en susurros acompañados de la noche.

**,,,…,,,**

Dos meses después…

― Hayato, tadaima

― O-okairi nasai ― dijo sonrojado, levantó la vista y gritó― ¡¿de qué te ríes idiota?

― Jeje, de nada

Takeshi se acercó con lentitud hacia el albino, depositó un suave beso en sus labios, le mordió el lóbulo, y le susurro cerca del oído con voz seductora.

― Esta noche quiero cenar a Hayato…

Se alejó de su novio, miró feliz esas mejillas enrojecidas y alcanzó a escuchar un chasquido y una ofensa en italiano que hizo agrandar su sonrisa.

― Esta noche lograré que digas que me amas― la sedosa voz dijo en desafío, pues hace dos meses creyó escuchar un suave _"ti amo",_ que nunca confirmó, y que no se repitió; pero cada vez que ambos se unían a través de ese ritual pasional le soltaba aquel retó.

― Baka…

Una vez en la habitación, Yamamoto comenzó a besar con ternura a su amante, hasta llegar a los besos de pasión, ambos jóvenes sentados en la cama, uniendo sus labios con desesperación.

"_Gokudera es tan sensual__… nuestras respiraciones se sincronizan mientras nuestras lenguas juguetean la una con la otra, saboreando cada detalle del contrario, al alejarnos por la falta de respiración, observó un hilillo de esa brillosa saliva salir y posarse cerca de los labios de Hayato; así que me acerco y comienzo a lamer esa parte de su cuerpo, el gime un poco y me suelta un 'idiota'._

_Empiezo a sentir un dolor en mi entrepierna, aún es muy pronto, pero verdaderamente Hayato me excita con esos gestos, con esas pequeñeces de las que no se percata, pero que me vuelven loco._

_Siento como la ropa nos estorba, así que mientras introduzco el lóbulo de su oreja en mi húmeda boca, empiezo a desabrochar su camisa con lentitud; el percibe mi ansiedad, y hace los mismo con mi camisa azul._

_Una vez nuestros pechos están expuestos, lo beso nuevamente, mis manos recorren su espalda, desde la nuca hasta donde comienza ese pantalón oscuro que ahora me estorba, pero todo con calma, me gusta mimar e incitar los gemidos del dueño de mi corazón._

_Mi lengua saborea con exquisitez el cuello pálido, lo lamo una y otra vez, mientras una de mis manos juega con uno de sus pezones, lo jalo un poco, y logró escuchar esos sensuales sonidos que salen de su boca, la cual apreso nuevamente con mis labios y mi mano se dirige hacia el otro pezón, excitándolo, jugueteando con el lentamente._

_Dejó esos labios, de los cuales nuevamente sale la saliva de ambos, pero esta vez no me detengo a saborearla, sino que introduzco mis dedos en aquella cavidad, masajeando la lengua de Gokudera, sintiendo esa humedad con mis dedos. Mis labios besan delicadamente esos pequeños bultos semi-cafés, luego introduzco uno de ellos en mi boca, saboreándolo como un manjar para mí, pues así lo es. _

_Sacó los dedos de su húmeda cavidad__, y comienzo a dirigirme hacia su parte baja que se comienza a abultar así como la mía; pero mis tratamientos serán después, lo primero es Hayato._

_Nuevamente beso__ sus labios con deseo, y recorro su cuerpo con pequeños besos hasta llegar a la parte más abultada; aún con ese pantalón oscuro que me impide contemplarlo completamente, le muerdo el bulto con delicadez sobre la tela; él gime y me lanza otro "Idiota…Ahn… ¿qué …carajos haces"._

_Desato su cinturón de cuero; lo tiró al piso, sacó lentamente su pantalón, y demás tela que me estorba, contemplando así el miembro casi erecto de mí amante, siento como tiembla un poco debido a la excitación y a la sueva brisa que acarició su sexo._

_Me deshago de mis prendas con rapidez, no quisiera que Hayato pierda el interés, sé que viene cansado de acompañar a Tsuna a China por una nueva alianza._

_Rozo sus labios con mi lengua, y le susurro un "Aishiteru…"; él solo gruñe y me dice "apúrate", jeje, sé que le gusta que le consienta, pero jamás lo dice._

_Mis manos tocan su tórax, y en mi boca introduzco su masculinidad como si de un dulce se tratara, lamo la parte de la cabeza con cuidado, me encantan los gemidos que saca, pero intenta detenerme; yo prosigo con mi labor, succionó una y otra vez aquel miembro hasta que siento un líquido pasar a través de mi garganta, saboreó mis labios, pero no beso a Hayato, pues temo que no quiera probar de su delicioso sabor; así que tomo un poco de gel para preparar el área semi-rosada en la que voy a entrar._

_Entre gemidos, Gokudera chasquea la lengua, es tan lindo cuando hace eso por timidez; de verdad que esos gestos me encantan, sonrió un poco, para después concentrarme en aquel pequeño hueco de su ser._

_Conociendo la personalidad de mi amado, me acercó a él, le susurro con algo de dificultad que necesito abra las piernas, se sonroja, voltea su rostro; no puedo resistir y beso su frente, sé que debería de tomar sus labios, pero no puedo, no aún._

_Insertó uno de mis dedos en su cavidad y comienzo a moverlo con lentitud para no lastimarlo, luego otro, hasta llegar a tres; escuchó un "apúrate… maldición"._

_Le digo que me diga que me ama si quiere que continúe, aprieto un poco su virilidad__ para no dejar que termine sin mí, pues de verdad se encuentra excitado y apunto de correrse nuevamente._

― _Mmm― gruñe en un gemido ahogado de disconformidad y placer._

_Luego pronuncia unas palabras que he escuchado de sus labios por varias ocasiones desde hace dos meses, pero aún no sé que significan._

― _Wo…Wo ai ni… ― me dije con esa ronca y sensual voz, observó las lágrimas de placer en sus ojos, y la lujuria en los mismos. Aunque aún sigo sin entender el significado de aquellos vocablos, cada vez que las dice siento algo que brinca de emoción dentro de mi, y una alegría que recorre todo mi ser; es como si aceptará que me ama, pues las pronuncia cada vez que intentó que diga 'Aishiteru o Ti amo'._

_Con cuidado acaricio esa pequeña entrada con mi masculinidad, y la inserto suavemente, observo otras lágrimas recorrer el rostro de Hayato, pero aún así me meto en él con calma; una vez dentro me acerco a su boca y le beso; ahogo el gemido a punto de salir de sus labios._

_Una de sus piernas se encuentra apoyada sobre mi hombro, él mueve sus caderas en señal de comodidad, así que inició el vaivén de mi ser dentro del suyo, posteriormente empiezo a embestirlo con más fuerza; no sé la razón, y aún cuando me ha dicho una sola vez "Te amo" en aquella noche, el anhelo de mi alma por su corazón no se detiene; aunque ahora es un tipo de anhelo diferente, aunque ya no hay angustia o desesperación; aún así anhelo estar a su lado cada día, hasta el final._

_Mi m__iembro toca su punto sensible, él grita sin tapujos, una de mis manos limpia las gotas saladas de placer de sus mejillas, la otra me ayuda a sostener la pierna de Gokudera mientras lo penetró con vigorosidad; quiero ser uno con él, así que antes de que los dos nos corramos, empujo mi miembro hasta lo más profundo y consigo otro grito placentero de su parte; caigo sobre él sin separarme de él, pues mi sexo aún se encuentra dentro de esa estrecha cavidad que he profanado varias ocasiones, unas con desesperación, otras con angustia, o como las últimas en estos meses; con tranquilidad, suculencia, pero sobre todo, con amor._

Ambos amantes se encuentran exhaustos, los dos se recuestan y tapan con las sábanas de seda, y las cobijas de satín; ambos aún permanecen unidos; el moreno esta a punto de salir de aquella cavidad, pero antes de que lo haga, el albino le susurra antes de quedarse dormido otra vez la misma frase.

― Wo ai ni, baka…

Los chicos se quedaron dormidos, abrazando el desnudo cuerpo del contrario, sintiendo la rítmica respiración del otro hasta empezar a soñar.

**FIN**

**,,,…,,,**

**Extra desde la perspectiva de Yamamoto (explicación casual que se me ocurrió al final).**

Gokudera se levantó antes que yo para irse a la base, no me espero T-T Aunque eso me entristece, no digo nada, así es él.

Me tome mi tiempo, al levantarse aspire la embriagante esencia de Hayato, me bañe, y ahora me dirijo hacia el escondite; escuchó unas voces cerca, así que me acerco con sigilo hacia aquel lugar; observo entre los arbustos a I-pin hablando con Lambo, estoy dispuesto a irme, pues ambos son parte de la Familia, pero escuchó unas palabras que me detienen en seco.

― W-wo ai ni ― le dice I-pin al chico de la Familia Bovino, ella está toda sonrojada.

Lambo por su parte se queda ahí en silencio sin decir nada.

― I-pin ¿qué significa eso? ― pregunta el muchacho.

― Mmm… te amo…

Antes de que Lambo le responda la confesión; atravieso el lugar presuroso, y preguntó lo que el menor.

― I-pin… ¿en serio _"wo ai ni"_ significa _"te amo"_?

Ella está sorprendida, pero asiente con la cabeza algo sonrojada. Soy el hombre más feliz, pues eso significa que desde hace dos meses Gokudera me ha dicho que me ama, si pudiera brincaría, pero seguramente se vería extraño y si se entera Hayato me regañaría XD

Mí humor es verdaderamente bueno el día de hoy, me siento completo, pero sobre todo feliz y amado.

Al llegar a la base chocó con el portador de gemas por ojos; está a punto de reclamarme, pero antes de eso, lo jalo hacia la pared, lo acorralo, me acerco hacia él, observo hacia varios lados percibiendo la incomodidad de Hayato por ser visto, al no ver a nadie, me acerco hasta sentir su respiración, siento como se estremece al sentirme así, sonrió un poco, y le susurro.

― Yo también te amo

Él abre sus ojos de par en par, expresa un "¡¿Ah?", me alejo un poco, beso sus labios, ambos escuchamos pasos en la lejanía de los pasillos, así que nos separamos, observo las mejillas rosas de Hayato, antes de irme me acerco y le digo secretamente.

― Te demostraré mi amor esta noche.

Me alejo de ahí, observo a Tsuna caminar acompañado de Kyoko, le saludo sonriente, y envío una mirada picara hacia Hayato, este despierta de golpe, como si acabará de procesar las palabras dichas, me grita un "Idiota".

Se aleja después de saludar a Tsuna, dejándolo a él y su compañera con una cara de confusión.

"_Esta noche cuando escuche de tus labios__ susurrar 'wo ai ni' fingiré no saber el significado de esas palabras; aquellas que reflejan lo que sientes, pero que no te atreves a decirme abiertamente. _

_Porque Gokudera, yo también te amo"._

_

* * *

_

**Aclaración: **Como se habrán dado cuenta _wo ai ni_ significa "te amo" en chino, así como _aishiteiru_ en japonés; Gokudera le dice a Yama-kun _wo ai ni_, pues Takeshi sabe hablar italiano debido a los años que ha estado relacionado a la mafia, pero no chino, pues los únicos que conocen el idioma son I-pin, y Hayato, ya que él aprendió el idioma para ser el traductor de Tsuna, pues a este último se le dificultaba, por eso se llevaba a su mano derecha cada vez que iba hacia China.

Gracias por leer esta chibi-historia; espero que les haya gustado este capítulo final

Ya tenía el capítulo, pero no lo había subido, pues me fui de vacaciones, gomen! U_U

Para todas las lindas personas que me dejaron un review *un beso y un abrazo*

Ja ne! ;D


End file.
